residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MAS
This article was written by Advanced Virus. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. ''' The '''Multinational Assault Service, or for short MAS, is a government founded agency that specializes in biological, chemical and paranormal terrorism. Headquarter Levels The main headquarter is located one thousand meters beneath the J-L Picard Mountain. This protects it from most forms of attack, including indirect nuclear detonations, and allows containment of biological or chemical hazards generated by Umbrella saboteurs (the base may be 'locked down'). The center extends many levels beneath the ground, officially called sub-levels. At level 27 is the briefing room and the Commander's office. Everything is controled from a Control Room above using the TX-6000 computers, from where Commanders are also able to use microphones to give orders. As a relic of the days when the complex was a missile silo, many missiles were stile there. ' Self-destruct' If the Headquarter is threatened with invasion, the facility has a self-destruct mechanism which has been activated more than once. It requires at least two high-ranking officers to initiate or deactivate (although the computer system may be manipulated so as to avoid this requirement). History/Roles The MAS is newly formed by the U.S. Government in 1994 to combat bio hazardous threats around the world that are well above normal dangers. This comes in large part to the B.O.W.s and viral weaponry that had been developed by the cruel Umbrella Corporation. It has advanced technology and a wide variety of skilled personnel assigned to their duties. In 2008 the MAS was completly replaced by the more official BSAA. Many of the former MAS agents joined the BSAA, the NID or an other agency all over the world. The Multinational Assault Sevice, or MAS, was formed as a covert branch of the United States Army to defend various national security interests against threats of a paranormal or supernatural nature, most notably B.O.W's. As such, MAS and it's select few operatives are rarely taken seriously, given the unbelievable nature of what they fight against. Regardless, MAS is an elite unit and has the prerogative to take military assets from other military branches like the Air Force and US Army. They have permission to use deadly force and heavy weapons against perceived threats Bases The different bases act as the secure ground station for all activities. It is typically commanded by a General and is staffed by subject matter experts and military support personnel, several elite special operations teams. *North America Branch *German Branch *Middle East Branch *Far East Branch *Africa Branch *... Weapons The MAS uses a wide arsenal of weapons to destroy their enemies and to safe the planet for worldwide Outbreaks and total annihilation of the human race! *G36 *GP-30 grenade launcher *HK SL8 sniper rifle and M21 Sniper Weapon System *M4 Carbine and M16A4 Rifle *M9 Beretta pistol and USP .45 *M1911A1 pistol *M60, M60E3 machine gun and KORD 14,5mm *M203 grenade launcher *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon *MP5 submachine gun *MP7 submachine gun *FAMAS and Micro 16 assault rifle *P90 submachine gun *SPAS-12 shotgun *USAS-12 automatic shotgun *Smith & Wesson Model 500 (Handcannon) *Mine Thrower *Flamethrower and Balzer LM10 Napalm Launcher *... Known Members Force agents Force agents were equipped with heavy enhanced armor with breathing tubes and went through a special training, they were able to survive in the most hazardous conditions such as extreme heat, acid rivers, and lightning. A lead-polymer substrate that gave protection needed to withstand lethal Grade 5 zone for several hours. The suit also consisted of a one-piece wrap-around backpack unit that contained a heat and cooling unit with energy source and portable environment unit. Their helmets were stress reinforced with automatic polarizing lenses, an integrated comlink and breathing filters. The view plate contained binoculars. Under the armor the MAS Force agent was enclosed in a black two-piece temperature controlled and sealed body glove. All Force troopers were trained in the use of explosives and grenades. Typically certain members of Force trooper heavy assault teams were equipped with three satchels of charges (each containing 10 charges). MAS commandos A MAS commando, or MAS Covert Ops agent, was an elite soldier of the US government. Often working in groups of four, MAS commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular troopers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, foreign unit training, and assassination of B.O.W.'s were standard tasks for the MAS commandos. Alpha Team *Leon K.(Teamleader) *Chris R.(Heavy Weapons) *Jill V.(Scout) *Carlos O.(Explosives) ' Beta Team' *Kevin R.(Teamleader) *Mark W.(Heavy Weapons) *Allyssa A.(Scout, Medi) *Lisa B. (Explosives) Gamma Team *The Colonel(Teamleader) *Jenny L.(Scout) *Kevin J.(Heavy Weapons, Explosives) *Rebecca K.(Sharpshooter) *Kimberly H.(Medi) Other Teams and Units *Delta Team, Omega Team and at least seven more Teams *ca.900 Select Army Force soldiers *ca.100 US Air Force Officers, NID agents and German KSK soldiers Blackhawk Pilots The UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter pilots are members of Select Army Force's air wing, they are elite pilots trained to push their Blackhawks to the limits and have strict requirements. They were responsible for transporting MAS operatives and Elite assualt teams, but unfortunately many of the pilots were ambushed while dropping of there soldiers destroying many of the Blackhawks and killing the pilots, but never the less the pilots were essential for the success. Category:Organizations